overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Judd
Judd Borden is an offense hero and assigned sheriff of Junkertown. Appearance Judd wears tattered trousers with brown shoes. On the waist of his trousers, his badge is shown with a large sheathed bowie knife. Judd wears an unbuttoned, short sleeve shirt with his rifle scabbard worn over his shoulders. On his right forearm, there is a device that allows him to create an energised whip. Judd has steel-grey hair. He has a short boxed beard with a short, middle part hairstyle. On his chest, there are several large scars. Personality Judd has a strong sense of right and wrong but believes that he should enforce the rules with brutality when the criminal breaks the law. Judd will happily take the law into his own hands to deliver justice. Judd is loyal to his friends and is ruthless with his job, Judd also has a shared history with Roadhog to whom he regards as an old friend. Like Roadhog, Judd shares a dislike of Junkertown and is conflicted about leaving Junkertown to its lawlessness. Unlike the majority of Junkers, Judd is happy to wield a laser rifle and energy whip. Judd has no immediate hostilities towards Omnics as he would rather exile Omnics than execute them. Due to the brutal nature of his work, he's regarded as "The toughest sheriff in Junkertown". Backstory Judd Leander Borden is a veteran of the civil war between the A.L.F and the Omnic Refugees and when The Queen of Junkertown rose to power, she assigned Judd as sheriff of Junkertown and her right-hand man. Judd became one of the most feared members of Junkertown due to his love of violence and his methods of capturing lawbreakers. One day the Queen sent Judd to deal with Junkrat but when Judd discovered that Roadhog was under Junkrat's employ. Judd begrudgingly fought alongside his deputies to capture them both. When Junkrat and Roadhog were brought to Queen to be interrogated and tortured for Junkrat's treasure. Judd was conflicted and he finally decided to betray the Queen to save Roadhog and Junkrat. Judd's plan was as simple as walking through the backdoor and escaping into the outback but Junkrat ruined the plan and forced the three to fight their way out. When the three escaped Junkertown, Roadhog and Judd considered their debt equalised and they parted as friends. Appearances in other lore He also appeared in the Californian news. Which called him a heroic bystander who fought a group of bank robbers with only his lasso and pistol. He was able to capture 4 robbers but one escaped amidst the fight and another was found as a burning corpse with his forearm missing. Weapon Judd wields a laser rifle that is modelled after a Winchester model 1892 rifle. It has 10 rounds and does 32 points of damage. Abilities *'Inculpate': Judd can charge his rifle so it does much more damage for a single shot. It does 104 points of damage, knocks back the target and takes 18 seconds to recharge. *'Leash: '''Judd can stun targets for 4 seconds by using his whip to attack them. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. *'Breathing Space: '''Judd can use his whip to knock enemies back or throw them aside. Enemies are thrown 5 meters away and it takes 12 seconds to recharge. This does 60 points of damage. Ultimate: Tornado Whip Judd spins his whip in the air then slashes it at targets within 10 meters. The ultimate does 300 points of damage. Trivia *Judd was named after Sheriff Judd from Red Steel 2. *Judd's full name translates to "Praised lion man from the boar valley". *The energy whip is based on the energy leash from Bulletstorm.